I kissed a girl
by Angel4thenight
Summary: Naruto wants to know about what happens at the all girl's school but it was only meant to be a one day thing that ended up turning in to a whole lot more especially when his taking Sasuke along for the ride.
1. chapter one: girls school

Sasuke sighed as he pulled of his blazer and started to un button his shirt he just got to the last button when Itachi popped his head around the door

"Phone call"

'Geez I've just finish talking to him' Sasuke through bitterly as he took the phone of his nii-san and plopped down on to his comfy leather chair

"What do you want this time dope?"

"Hay Sasuke-teme I was think-"

"That's never good"

"TEME!!"

"Go on you were thinking..."

"What do girls do in their school?"

"..." Sasuke didn't have an answer because like Naruto he went to an all boys school all his life even nursery but something told Sasuke that this was not going to be a good

"So it's on then?"

"Huh what?" Sasuke asked snapping out of his though he was so deep in through that he didn't hear Naruto yammering on

"SASUKE-TEME WEREN'T YOU LISTEN!"

He winced at the loudest of his best friends' voice he had to deal with that all day and he just wanted to have some piece and quite which he wouldn't get if didn't end this conversation now

"Sure what ever"

With those finally words Sasuke hung up and throw the phone on to his double bed and pinched the brim of his nose right between the eyes

"It can't be worse then his last idea. Now can it?"

"You're talking to yourself again" Sasuke whipped around to see Itachi leaning up against the door with a smirk tugging at his lips Sasuke glared at him

"ITACHI GET THE FCK OUT OF MY ROOM!!"

"Hm I just wanted the phone back I'm waiting for a call"

"Here take it"

Sasuke chucked it at Itachi hopping to hit him in the head but all hope was smashed when Itachi's finger wrapped around the phone and then he started to walk away as calm as ever


	2. Chapter two: Gender swap

A/N: sorry but I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first one so I don't get sued this is going to be for the first one as well I don't own Naruto never have never will

* * *

"TEME COME ON!"

"Where the hell are you taking me dope?"

"You'll see"

Naruto said not as loud as he pushed his friend in the directing that they had to go both boys where dressed in their normal school clothes this morning Sasuke through he was going to school -really early as it was about 6ish- and naruto had forgotten all about that girls school but he was wrong the blonde had other ideas soon there where standing in front of a shop but before he could read the sign Naruto gave him a good old push making him stumble forwards threw the door he turned around and hit his friend on the head hard glaring daggers at him

"what was that for Teme?"

He wined like a small child Sasuke just glared harder about to hit him once more when a voice suddenly made both boys stop

"Welcome you much are Sasuke Naruto's friend?"

"might be who's asking?"

He turned to a pale boy with a fake smile on his lips Sasuke just rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets

"I'm Sai and this is my family's shop"

"what kind of shop is this?"

"oh we sell all kinds of ladies things"

Sasuke eye twitched at this then narrowed at Naruto who was grinning like a fool refusing the desire to hit his knuckle head friend he looked back at Sai and cleared his throat

"dope explain"

"well I was think that just for today we could well...become girls"

"..."

"Not real girls just so we can see if their school lives are different than ours"

"you want us to dress up like...girls?"

"ya we might even find some cute chick there, all we need to do put the school clothes on get some make up...and wax but that weren't hurt much"

"HELL NO"

Sasuke turned around fully to his best soon to be dead friend with a look that could kill Naruto backed up a bit laughing nervously.

'I can't believe it' Sasuke through both mad and impressed about his appearance his normal raven colure hair now had a wig covering it which was surprisely the same colour it was put up in to a high pony tail following just below the waist his bangs almost covering his left eye his was wearing navy blue eye shadow black eye liner and some light blush his whole body screamed out in pain from its two hours of pure torture he turned to looked at Naruto his hair was longer or maybe even longer then his hair it was put up in two high pig tails he had some silvery blue eye shadow with a darker blush and if Sasuke wasn't mistaken he was wearing some lip gloss Naruto grinned at Sasuke

"Whoa! if you where really a girl I would so date you"

"dope" Sasuke hissed throw clench teeth as he knocked him on his head Naruto growled and went to jumped at Sasuke ready to started one of their fights but Sai intervene

"you might look like girls but you have to sound and act like a girl"

"great how are we going to do that?"

"Your pick up the acting soon enough but you have to sound like a girl"

"how do we do that?"

Naruto asked pouting Sai smiled again at him making Sasuke wonder if he ever smiled for real Sasuke sighed and looked at his watch the only thing manly that was left on him other than that you'll think his 100 female sighing again he grabbed Naruto by the back of the shirt and gave him a hard pull making him fall back and land painfully on his back side

"TEME!!"

"come on dope we're late"

He said over his shoulder as he started walking out the door wanting to get this over with quick he did not like wearing a skirt it let an uncomfortable drafted in.

Soon they were outside of the school it didn't look much different then their's the only real differences was that their's weren't pink and there were no girls around only boys Naruto was jumping around like a little school girl (A/N: haha sorry just had to put that in XD) Sasuke ran a hand throws his bangs knowing for sure this was going to be one hell of a long day

* * *

Me: ya it's finish punch first in air

Sasuke: twitch you put me in a skirt

Me: well um...you...see...um... cookie?

Sasuke: NO! glares

Me: already ran away laughing

Naruto: please review. believe it!

Me: comes back and if Sai's OC in this then I'm sorry I haven't got round to watching the shippuuden episodes yet so I don't know what his like VV


	3. Chapter three: so close and yet so far

A/N: Sorry for the really long update and thanks to all of you that left a review. Also Hinata should be here in the next chapter I think so there's something to look forward to XD. And last thing I might go in to first person sometimes just to let you know but if you think I should stick to what I've been doing then leave it in a review ok :D

Oh and I don't own Naruto or its charters

* * *

It was 3:30 in the afternoon now meaning it was the end of the day for the boys at the all girl's school and Naruto seemed to be lapping it up, enjoying every minute there was of being at this school while Sasuke on the other hand felt like crawling in to a hole and dying. He let out a small –almost non notice able- sigh of relive when he saw the school's gates come up to view but Naruto groaned in annoyances

"Aw man! Why does it have to end!?" he moaned putting his hands behind his head as they walked

"It would be the worst kind of torture if it didn't" Sasuke said back rolling his eyes at his blonde friend

"Come on teme just Amite it! This school is way better than ours believe it!"

"You really do need some brain cells dope"

"Tch then name one thing that bad about the girl's school teme?!"

"wearing skirts because dope I don't know about you but I for one prefer wearing pants" Sasuke hissed back crossing his arms trying his best not to punch the blonde eh.... girl no boy.. Eh.... boy dressed as a girl (A/n: I'm just going to say boy but there still dress as a girl.....) for more than one reason. Firstly thanks to said blonde, they befriended two of the most peppy, annoying, girly girls there is. All they talked about was boys and make up or cloths nonstop surprisingly Naruto was good at acting or he should really come out of the closet. Then those girls started going on about he shouldn't be so shy and all that but he wasn't he just didn't trusted his voice because he couldn't make it as girly as Naruto. Again Naruto was surprisingly good at a girl's voice as well as acting like one

"NAO, SAKI WAIT UP!!"

Now Sasuke was really starting to miss home but again Naruto was the opposite because he couldn't be happier as he span around almost making his skirt go up and that would be bad sight on Sasuke ends. Then waited with open arms for her to catch up

"Nao, Saki"

"Sakura"

Sasuke tensed when he somehow was caught straight in the middle of the hug. Naruto must of not realised as his eyes where closed –or he just wanted to annoy Sasuke- as he tightening the hug as if trying to squeeze the life out of him

"Knock it off"

Sasuke snapped pushing Naruto away then carried on walking to the gate. Sakura looked amazed 1 because it was the first time she's heard him speak and two 2 because how hard he pushed Naruto away

"Um Saki where are you going?" Sakura asked tilting her head to one side as she watch him walk away

Sasuke stopped for a second and looked over his shoulder at her hating how his now long hair got in his way

"Home"

With that one word answer he started to walk again but then suddenly Sakura's laughter filled the air and Naruto –who was now standing next to Sakura- looked confused at her about what, was so funny. Sasuke didn't look funny well yeah if she knows he was really a boy and not a girl then she might have laughed about that

"But Saki you can't this is a Borden school!"

"Yeah I know that. So?"

"I just saw them drop your things of this is your new home!"

* * *

Yep I know short but I wanted to get this out of the way so the fun can start XP


	4. Chapter four: this is only the beginning

A/n: FINALY HINATA IN IT!!! XD

Disclaimer: I want to but I don't.....You get it? No? *sigh* I don't own Naruto or its charters

* * *

"Well here's your dorm Miss Uchiha and Uzumaki. You'll be sharing with two other girls ones in your year the other's a year older-"

"There's got to be a mistake!" Sasuke cut her off as he hissed his words and glared coldly at her

"No there's none. Your here for the whole term"

Sasuke's head snapped around to Naruto's feeling like strangling the fox's boy there and thing. He didn't care if it'll be right in front of this woman, making Naruto laugh nervously scratching the back of his neck at the look his best friend was giving him as he was the one to set this all up. They were meant to be going for a taster day and then they would have put this behind them for the rest of they're life

"Be we were only sup-"

"To be here for today but you're um... I think it was your father Miss Uchiha told me that he was taking care of both of you as your parents Miss Uchiha is away for the year on a cruise and would be unable to get a suitable for you this year. So he desired to put you both in Sora Shinju academy -as it is the best school in the country-. Then he sorted it out over the phone, got your belonging dropped off then surprisingly paid with cash" With that she turned and left.

Leaving both boy's speechless, Naruto slowly turned to Sasuke with a look of pure horror as finally all the information sank in sending warning bells off

"IF YOUR DAD FOUND OUT THEN HE'LL TELL MINE!!! OH MAN HIS GONNA FLIP! THIS IS TEN TIMES WORSE THEN THE TIME I ACCIDENTAL SHOT MITTEN'S OUT OF THAN CANNON WHEN I WAS 8-"

"DOPE SHUT IT!" Sasuke yelled hitting him over the head stopping his –very loud- rambles and then went and set on the leather couch that was facing a T.V –which was in front of a huge window which took up a lot of the wall-.

Running over everything, she just said a couple of times before he let out a dangerous growl

"Itachi I'll kill him"

"Wha!? What did he do?!"

"Get a brain dope. If it was my father then he would have came steaming down here and dragged me out calling me every name he could think off. Not put us here for a whole term only that soon to be six feet under brother of mine would!" he growled out now laying on the couch's while Naruto set on the arm

"Oh... HAY HOW THE FUCK DID ITACHI KNOWS?!"

"HOW AM I SUPOSE TO KNOW-"

"So you're the two new students"

They're heads whipped around to see a browned eyed brunette haired girl that had her hair up in two high buns and another girl that was pushing her two pointer fingers together. She had purplish blue hair with lavender eyes

"Um..... Ya I'm Nao and this is Saki!"

"Cool names Tenten and this is Hinata"

* * *

Hinata POV

I bit my lip when Tenten told me about the two new girls that will be sharing our dorm with for now on, this was the first time we had to share with anybody but each other's. There wasn't enough girls until today that was and getting to know new people wasn't one of my strong points as my shy and timid nature always interfered. Well I have seen them around school today with Sakura and her friends so I know who they were that meant it was a start, a small one but still a start. One was a blonde haired blue eyed girl that had funny whisker like things on her check and was very open and loud, while the other one -the blonde's friend- was the opposite in both looks and personality. She had dark raven colure hair and onyx eyes that looked almost black, she was quite well she didn't even talk at all.....

"HOW AM I SUPOSE TO KNOW-"

.....Until now

"So you're the two new students"

Tenten said both me and her finally meeting the new students for the first time. Both girls' head snapped over our way as if they were caught with they're hand in the cookie jar

"Um..... Ya I'm Nao and this is Saki!"

"Cool names Tenten and this is Hinata"

After that short introduction silence fell making me shift uncomfortable under their gaze. After a couple of minutes Nao and Saki made a quick escape in to the bathroom. Tenten raised an eye brow at the door then turned to me

"Hina you don't think well you know...." she said pointing to the door a couple of times

"Um... t-they're p-properly just s-sorting something out"

"Ya could be but in the bathroom?" she said this time putting her hands on her hips

"t-they don't know t-they're way a-around yet" I mumble playing with the hem of my shirt

"So they could have through it was a closet or bedroom make sense"

I nodded and Tenten walked into her room while I went into the opposite one

* * *

"Dope why did you follow me?"

"It was awaked out there....."

Sasuke sighed as he lend against the sink while Naruto was sitting in front of the door after a couple minute of silence Sasuke finally spoke

"we need to right Itachi" he said gritting his teeth as he said the name making Naruto look up at him with a frown "with what?, there's no pockets in this skirt" he said patting down his skirt and Sasuke rolled his eyes as if to say I know that

"There's properly a payphone here"

Naruto grinned and nodded playing with the end of his blonde hair already missing his short spikes

"Well find it then get out of this mess all by the end of tonight and then kill Itachi in the morning. Agree?"

"Sounds like a plan"

With that both boys left the bathroom to see that both girls where gone so now thinking the coast was clear. They went for it but only second after the wooden door was open. Both hit into something that felt like a huge rock making them fall back with a thud

"And where do you think you're going ladies?"

"....."

Both boy's looked up at the spiky haired women who had her hands on her hips while looking the far fest from welcoming they could be

"That's what I through maggots! I'm Anko –Anko-sansei to you- and I'll be your head of dorm. Got it?!" Both boys nodded making her smirk at them before she continued "it's the first day back so they're a curvy!"

"And when dose it start?"

"Three hours ago" with that the door slammed on them a click was heard signalling that the door was now locked. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other still on the floor

"We torture then kill Itachi"

"Agreed"

* * *

Me: ya 2 chaps in 2 days! *grins*

Sasuke: *twitch* I'm still in a skirt why the fuck am I still in a skirt!?

Kristy: *shots Sasuke with a bb gun* score

Sasuke: LITTLE FU- *gets shot again*

Charlie: ....ok

Me: will hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter five: maybe there is a way?

A/n: So here's part five!!!

Just to warn you there is some sear words in here _

Oh and to those who reviewed this and my one-shots thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and that

Now there was no way out for the boys but worse of all. They had to share a room with the two girls and lucky for Sasuke, the one he was sharing a room with was a quite girl who seemed very shy and she did try to be friendly and open but with Sasuke being friendly and opening wasn't a good thing. Finally after some harsh words they both were settle in their own bed with Sasuke dressed in a pair of grey baggie tracks and a lose black shirt and to his annoyance the bra was still on.

**THUD **

**BANG**

**CRASH**

"Damn bastard thing!" Someone growled out. All this did was make Sasuke shot up and out of bed, looking around on high alert. An icy glare was in place on his normal emotionless face as he tried to find the souse of the noise. Before grabbing the blew up base ball bat –that was in the room- and heading out to the front room, only to hear another crash shortly followed by a loud scream and then finally he saw a girl fall just in front of him. At this point he didn't know whether to hit her with the bat or check if she was alive. But hearing her groan and say every swear word she could think off, told him she was indeed alive and kicking

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" she yelled pointing at him as she jumped up to her feet making him twitch. This girl just fell out of god knows where and now she was asking him who he was. When this was HIS dorm

"Could ask you the same thing"

"Well that's none of your business..... HINA-CHAN!!!" She yelled making Sasuke wince at the loudness then after a couple of thuds a sleepy Hinata was next to Sasuke. He stared at her for a couple seconds taking in her appearance

_'She looks kind of cute like that....WHAT?!' he_ shook his head taking his gazed off her and now looking at the girl in front of him. She had long dark brown hair that disappeared into her hood which was up, semi-pale skin, large innocent chocolate brown eyes and to put it basically she was short just reaching his upper chest –making him think she was about a year younger than him- but what surprise him the most was that she had a pair of –rather familiar- sun glass tucked in her top when it clearly look like she was going to bed

"H-Hari-chan"

"Sorry Hina-chan but Anko-teme wouldn't let me out of her sights. So please can I have my chocolate now!!"

"H-hai oh and H-Hari-chan, S-Saki Uchiha. Uchiha-san, H-Hari Aburame" she said giving them a short introduction before disappearing inside the room.

_'HOW IS SHE'S RELATED TO SHINO?!'_

"Hmm Have you got a brother?" she asked as she cocked her head to one side crossing her arms

"...Hai"

"Yeah, you look just like him! His in my nee-san's class what was his name..... Sasgay?" she said making Sasuke twitch. She muster been adopted, She acted too loud and childish to be any were near related to the stoic bug lover

"You mean Sasuke"

"YEAH THAT'S IT!!" She yelled just as Hinata came back with a big bag of sweets making Sasuke twitch even more

"THANKS HINA-CHAN! I still can't believe they don't let me have any sweets who cares that my parents said geez this school is so uptight oh and sorry for waking you up" She said the last bit sheepishly before giving Hinata a hug and then grabbing a chair

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure, shot Saki-chan"

"How did you get in here?"

"Duh threw the vents, it goes everywhere -without the teachers knowing of course. Well then see ya" She said sticking the handle of the bag into her mouth and pulling herself up the last thing was saw of her was her white and gold timberland ankle boots

'Hm the vents maybe we can get out of here tonight'

Naruto POV

I felt someone start to shake me muttering something, I couldn't make out in my sleepy state. I slowly open my glazed eyes seeing a dark shadow looming over me all I could make out was it had long hair

_'Sakura-chan has long hair....'_

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" I yelled grapping said person in a tight hug. Pulling her on top grinning as I rolled from left to right cuddling her as she wiggled but then she suddenly stop making me grin even more

Sasuke POV

After a couple of minutes -when I was sure Hinata was back to sleep, I quickly got out of bed and sneaked into Tenten and Naruto's room. Seeing the dope spread across the bed snoring loudly and drooling made my left eye develop a twitch but I sighed then shook him trying to wake the idiot up

"Dope, get your lazy backside out of bed" I hissed seeing his eyes slightly open made me sigh again finally he was up

"SASKURA-CHAN" he yelled grapping me in a tight hug. Knocking me off my feet so now I was on top and I could clearly make out that dopes grin while he was rolling us from left to right cuddling me as I struggled to get up without hitting him but I froze when I saw Tenten stir.

She grumble something about cookies then went back to sleep, I let out a breath before grapping a pillow and then with it try to suffocate Naruto but stopped when I knew he was a wake -because come on there was no place for me to hide the body. I used the pillow that was still on his face to a pile my weight on as I got up running a hand threw my bangs

"Moron get up. We're escaping!"

"But teme where Sakura-chan go?" he whined sitting up pouting at me. Refusing to hit him over the head, I grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out into the front room bit of the dorm

"On second thoughts the closet might be a good place to dump the body" I muttered gritting my teeth as we stopped in front of the chair

"Eh?"

"We go throw the vents, find a phone then go home. Got it dope?"

"Whoa when did you find out about this?!" he exclaimed grinning properly thinking of other places we could go other then getting out. He really should stop spending time with our English teacher Jiraiya

"I had the pleasure of meeting Shino's younger sister...."

"SHINO'S GOT A YOUNG-" he was cut off as I hit him over the head. Finally letting all the pent up frustration out that I had thanks to him.

"It's doesn't matter the only thing that dose is getting the hell out of here!"

Me: finally got some Sasuhina, tiny but it's a start!

Sasuke: well at least I'm not in a skirt any more -_-

Me: ha, ha for the time being ^_^

Naruto: T-T where's Sakura-chan go!

Hinata: and please Review


End file.
